


Quote “With my hands” in calligraphy

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: #Cinnigraphy [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Calligraphy, Don’t copy to another site, Episode: s02e08 Su-zakana, M/M, Revision unrequired, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Quote from Su-zakana in copperplate script
Series: #Cinnigraphy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101176
Kudos: 12





	Quote “With my hands” in calligraphy

  


**Author's Note:**

> [Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/CinnamaldeideShop/posts/107348234536632) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/p/CHDRJnHFlZ4/) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/posts/1920133) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Cinnamaldeide/status/1322904650048245760?s=20)  
> [Find me elsewhere](https://cinnamaldeide.carrd.co).


End file.
